Demetri Antonovich
Demetri Vos'Moy Antonovich Is a Deathless Colonel as well as a High Church sponsored Chaplain. He holds command of the 9th Orbital Marines Division. More commonly known as "Dimi's Dogs". He was recently given responsibility for the Deathless interests on Thorg and was granted the title of Governor. Traits and Appearance Dimi is a big man with a big personality. He has light brown skin, dark eyes and hair, which he wears in a short military buzz cut. His nose and jaw look like they have each been broken numerous times, giving him a sort of crooked look. He has the build of a person that spends most all of their waking hours either training for, or in combat. He almost exclusively wears standard issue deathless uniforms when not in his armor. His emotions are usually clearly written on his face, and he is quick to anger or to laugh. After being nearly cut in half during the Black Out Mech fighting event on Teuthem, Dimi was approached by Trill scientist to allow them to put experimental cyberware into his body. He agreed and now Has a visible Dermal Armor "tattoo" of the 9th Division logo on his shoulder, as well as some less visible enhancements. Biography Demetri is the 8th deathless marine in his family to carry the name Demetri Antonovich. It is said that the tradition started when Dimi's ancestor chose to join Koschei and leave House Aquila. The man, whose original name is unknown, took the name Demetri Antonovich. A member of the Antonovich family has served The Deathless Marine Corps with that name ever since. Dimi is known throughout The Deathless to be wild and neigh uncontrollable. His mission record however, is indisputably excellent. However, this began to change after a pilgrimage to Andophael and with the events of the conflict on Teuthem. Demetri has grown more contemplative, trying to grow and embrace what it means to be a true leader among The Deathless, as opposed to a just a demon to be released on the faction's enemies. Dimi is a senior member of the tiny Deathless cult, dedicated to the worship of Koschei the Deathless. His work with High Priest Callixtus Pius paved the way for Koschei to be named an Arhat by the High Church in January 3200. Later that year Callixtus Pius sponsored him as an official Chaplain to The Deathless. Early Life Demetri was born on the Deathless ship DCS: The Very Visible Hand of Koschei, while in drive space. He has spent his whole life with The Deathless, giving him a fanatical devotion to Koschei and the company. Education Demetri was educated at one of the many military academies on Koschei. However he was frequently taken out of school for long periods of time by his Father and his "Uncle" Jack Waller, in order to do special training. This has given Dimi a penchant for strange and unorthodox training methods, which he is known to subject his troops too. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Deathless Members